The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package in which a plurality of chips are stacked.
Because of the miniaturization and increased processing speed of semiconductor devices, a semiconductor package in which a plurality of chips are stacked is proposed. Also, there is a desire to increase a reliability of the semiconductor package in which a plurality of chips are stacked.